


The Alpha King

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Richard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe A/B/O, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Omega!Robert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/omega/omega, omega!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Richard the Lionheart negotiates with Sultan Saladin, and when the sultan invites him into his tent to celebrate their truce, Richard meets a beautiful young Omega there he desires right at first sight. Will his desire for Robert, the son of the Earl of Lindelborn, destroy the love that ties him to his minstrel Blondel or will Blondel accept that he has to share his beloved Alpha king with Robert in the future?





	1. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> Dear pinkquill22, this is entirely and especially for you. :-)  
> You have no idea how much your comment under the last chapter of Liberalia meant to me after the truly hurtful first one I received, you really saved my entire weekend. Your ongoing support for not only my latest but also my early stories is one of the few reasons why I'm still here and haven't given up writing and posting so far, and I really want to give you something back.  
> Knowing how much you love Leweus and A/B/O, I decided to combine my favorite version of Robert ever with my second favorite version of Marco: The Earl of Lindelborn and Blondel the Minstrel I turned Marco into in my story 'One Year With The King'.  
> Richard the Lionheart is my favorite historical person ever, and my King Richard is not only brave and powerful but also a true nobleman. I know that his character in real life was not so kind, but my Richard is always a true hero.  
> I don't know whether or not you will like this story, but I hope that you will enjoy it. It will have three or four chapters I guess, and it will include shameless A/O-smut and a threesome of another kind with one Alpha and two Omegas.  
> I stick as close to the information we have about Richard and his life as possible, 1192, he negotiated a truce with Saladin before he left the Holy Land, and it lasted more than three years. Saladin died one year later because of a disease, in 1193.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyhing, my dear, I really hope that you will like it. <33
> 
> My dear readers, due to the truly unpleasant things that happened last weekend, I decided to moderate the comments under most of my stories in the future, I am tired of getting hurtful comments for stories that are only meant to please and entertain you. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment for me if you liked it, I really need your feedback to go on with my writing, and your kudos and kind comments mean more to me than words can describe it. Your visible support is really important for me! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin invited Richard for dinner to celebrate their successful negotiations, and he has a special wish and a special surprise for the English Alpha king...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant as an introduction for the forthcoming events, I did my best to build up the atmosphere in which Richard will meet Robert. :-)

The hot and dry wind was blowing through the small slit between the creamy-white tarpaulins that protected the huge tent from the sand and the heat during the days and from the cold during the chilly nights in a steady flow, making the tiny sand grains coating everything bounce up and down and whirl around in a silent dance that was almost hypnotizing if one looked at them for too long.

Richard I. of England - who was called the Lionheart by everyone because of his braveness – averted his eyes from the strange pirouettes, asking himself for the umpteenth time how anyone could stand the heat and the dryness of the desert for longer than only two or three days without going insane. He had endured both for much longer, and the king of a country that was praised for its green hills and its soft rain longed for the soft breeze and the thick forests of his homeland that badly that it was a physical ache in his chest.

The English sovereign needed to go back to his own country and save his people from John's cruel command, and he was grateful that his negotiations with Sultan Saladin had finally come to a more or less successful end.

They had fought hard, neither of them willing to lose their ground and grant the other one more power, two strong Alphas battling for dominance with not only diplomatic skills and tactics, but also literally with teeth and claws and their charisma and mere presence.

Saladin had finally given in and accepted much more of Richard's demands than the powerful Alpha king of a small but important country far away from the Holy Land had expected him to do – something that had probably also a lot to do with Saladin's poor state of health.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Richard that the Sultan suffered from a severe disease that would end his life sooner than his still strong and proud posture gave away, but the English monarch hadn't mentioned his worries in front of his emissaries and Saladin's advisors.

The Sultan had invited him for a feast to celebrate their successful truce negotiations, and Richard had accepted his invitation to not only honor his former adversary, but also to find out more about Saladin's state of health.

The tall and impressive Alpha had been pleased to find out that the celebration was much more an intimate dinner than a big feast that included only Saladin's closest family and officers, and Richard was glad that he had brought only a few loyal companions with him as well, friends and intimates like Wilfried of Ivanhoe or Heinrich II., Earl of the Champagne, and of course his faithful minstrel Blondel.

Richard had saved the young Omega from a cruel fate when he had still been more a boy than a grown up man, Blondel's astonishing male beauty and his wonderful singing driving every Alpha crazy who crossed his path. Richard had been a young Alpha prince back then, adventurous and still rather inexperienced when it came to diplomatic finesse and tactics, but he had already been stronger and more powerful than any other Alpha in the entire kingdom; and he had also known what he wanted very clearly. Richard had been able to restrain himself much better than his opponents even in his young age, and only few people not knowing him had dared to challenge him, learning the hard way that they'd better never do that again.

The fat and ugly innkeeper who had abused and mistreated the young boy had never abused any other Omega again after Richard had been done with him, and Richard had taken the injured and bleeding Omega with him and nursed him back to health with greatest care and patience. Blondel's real name was actually Marco, but the boy had shyly asked the first gentle and caring Alpha he had met in his life to give him a new name that wouldn't remind him of the horror he had went through for so long, and Richard had decided to call him Blondel in the future because of his red-golden hair.

Blondel had never left Richard's side again ever since then, accompanying his Alpha even to the Holy Land although he wasn't a warrior, and he was the only living being in this world Richard really trusted with his heart.

The king had waited patiently for Blondel to heal and grow up to the handsome and strong Omega he was now before he had taken him to his bed, and the memory of their first wonderful night still warmed him whenever he thought of it. A lot of Alphas had tried to approach his bard and lure him into their greedy arms, but Richard wasn't the Alpha to share his Omega with anyone else, and no one loving their own life had ever tried to come close to Blondel for a second time.

Blondel shifting closer to him on the thick cushion where they sat on the ground pulled the English monarch out of his musings, and Richard turned his head to look at the younger one and see what it was that disturbed his Omega that much.

The minstrel hadn't been a part of the negotiations over the last days not only because Richard hadn't wanted to distress him, but also because he knew politics well enough to not reveal his only weakness to the other Alphas by letting himself be distracted by his worries about the well-being of his Omega.

It was hard for every Omega to be so close to a bunch of angrily snarling and posing Alphas, but it was almost unbearable for an Omega whose next heat was due, and Richard had left Blondel in the care of his servant Oscar during the long and exhausting hours when he had argued and discussed a possible truce with the powerful sultan of a realm much bigger than his own.

His young servant Oscar appeared unruly and defiant at first sight, but he was loyal down to his bones, serving Richard with all of his heart, and he was one of the few people Richard didn't consider as a threat when it came to his beautiful Omega. Oscar was a Beta and didn't react to Blondel like almost every other Alphas and even some Omegas did, and his only concern was to protect Blondel and defend his king's privacy at all cost.

The tall English ruler had mused about leaving his minstrel in Oscar's care during the feast as well, but Blondel had begged him to take him with him and Richard had finally given in, unable to resist his desperate pleas and big amber-green eyes.

He regretted his decision when he saw the expression of discomfort and fear on Blondel's face now.

The young Omega shifted his weight again as he tried to hide himself behind Richard's broad back, his strong and sweet scent giving his anxiety away, and the royal Alpha soon realized the reason for Blondel's behavior. When he turned his head again, he found Saladin staring at his Omega from the other side of the low table placed in the middle of the huge tent that served as both, the sultan's head quarters and his private living and dining room.

Richard unconsciously bared his teeth to a low, warning growl, and the older Alpha chuckled with a mixture of true amusement and wistful regret. „Your beautiful Omega is safe with me, King Richard,“ the sultan stated dryly, sipping from his mug when his words ended in a short coughing fit. „You have my word that every Alpha under my command will respect your claim on him and not come near him. I didn't mean to offend you with my behavior, that wasn't my intention. I just thought...“

Saladin's voice trailed off, and Richard relaxed a little bit, watching the older Alpha attentively. Saladin was the only other Alpha as powerful as he himself was and this despite his sickness. Richard had met a lot of Alphas during his life, from his own father to the other European kings and rulers like Friedrich Barbarossa, but none of them had been able to compete with him, and none of his so-called allies was as trustworthy and honorable as Saladin actually was.

There had been only one other Alpha Richard had once liked and respected like he respected the Alpha sitting opposite him, but he had died several years ago, and Richard hadn't thought of the German earl for a rather long time.

The English sovereign believed the sultan when he said that he wasn't interested in Blondel, and his natural curiosity won the upper hand because it was clear that something was weighing on Saladin's mind, probably something truly important.

It was a good thing that Saladin was capable of speaking French and talking to Richard without having to use a translator - unlike his sons and officers who had to rely on the ambiguous trustworthiness of those who misused their abilities of speaking Arabic and French, German or Latin to their own advantage or to the advantage of those who payed them best for their betrayal.

The Alpha king could see the furtive glances Saladin's first general and two of his sons shot at them, but they didn't speak French and couldn't understand what their sultan said.

Richard had the strong suspicion that Saladin didn't want them to understand what he told his royal guest, because he had spoken in his mother tongue only during the entire negotiations, ordering a young Beta to translate to Richard what he had said. Richard understood enough Arabic to know it when the Beta had tried to lie to him, and the poor young man had tried that only once.

Wilfried had been Richard's translator, and the trustworthiness and loyalty of his knight was out of the question. Wilfried of Ivanhoe would die for him, and he was one of the reasons why the negotiations for a truce had been successful after days of tiring arguing and fighting in the first place.

Wilfried sat at Richard's other side, and he followed Richard's and Saladin's conversation with close interest. Wilfried was a Beta and longed to go home to the beautiful young lady Rowena who had won his heart years ago, and he wouldn't let anyone come near his king's Omega just like Oscar protected Blondel and took care of him when his Alpha couldn't do that himself.

„What is it troubling you that much, Saladin?“ Richard now asked, and the sultan sighed, pushing his plate to the side. He hadn't eaten much, and the next coughing fit wrecking him was proof enough why the delicious food Saladin offered his guests didn't find his approval.

„You will see it for yourself, my friend,“ the older Alpha said. „I had actually hoped that you would do me a favor and help me finding my peace of mind again before I'll leave this world, but I can see that you have already found someone else. That is really too bad but something I'll have to accept.“

Richard frowned at Saladin's miraculous words. „A favor? What kind of favor?“ he demanded, and the sultan smiled melancholy. „It's not important any longer, Richard the Lionheart. But maybe another favor instead? Would you mind letting your minstrel play the harp and sing for me, my royal friend? I was told that your bard has the most beautiful voice imaginable, and it's been a long time since I could last enjoy the peace and calm music actually offers.“

Richard hesitated but then, nodded his head. It would be incredible impolite to deny Saladin his wish, and the English king smiled at his minstrel. „You heard our honorable host's request, Blondel. Please sing for us for a while, I long to hear your voice again as well.“

The blond Omega bowed before him. „Of course, sire, it will be my greatest pleasure,“ he said, looking questioningly at the sultan watching him with appraising eyes. „I didn't bring my harp with me, Sultan Saladin, but I can sing for you without it,“ he said with another respectful but shorter bow.

Saladin pursed his lips, and Richard got the impression that he was pleased with himself and playing a game with him and his Omega Richard didn't know the rules of. „This won't be a problem, minstrel, I'm sure that our harps will be to your liking.“

The sultan clapped his hands and the tarpaulin was drawn to the side immediately, revealing two young servants who entered the tent, one of them carrying a harp while the other one carried a stool. He placed it in the middle of the tent a few meters away from the table where Saladin and his guests sat, and Richard pressed his lips to a thin line of annoyance because he didn't want his Omega to be on show, watched by eight pairs of greedy Alpha eyes trying to undress him with their hungry stares.

But it was too late to backpedal, and Richard knew better than to insult Saladin in his own home.

„No one will come near your Omega, Richard, I've given you my promise before, remember?“ the sultan murmured, and Richard nodded tersely. “Yes, you did, Sultan Saladin,” he agreed, smiling reassuringly at Blondel. “Please sing for us, my beautiful Blondel, your wonderful voice will ease my mind after a long and exhausting day.”

“As you wish, my king.” His blond minstrel and beloved Omega returned his smile with all the love and adoration he felt for his king and rose to his feet in one single elegant move, taking the harp and sitting down on the stool in the middle of the tent. He let his fingers glide over the chords of the harp with something akin to tenderness, and Richard felt a lump in his throat when he listened to the first tunes of one of his favorite melodies.

Saladin hummed contentedly and clapped his hands again, his eyes fixed on the entrance of the tent with a strange expression on his chiseled features. Richard had only little time to wonder about his behavior though, because the curtain moved to the side again and five dancers floated into the tent, four of them dressed in golden bloomers and short and sleeveless waistcoats. They were of slender build and pretty to look at with their gold-brown hair and regular features, but Richard didn't really see them, his attention caught by the fifth dancer.

The young Omega was taller than his companions and of stunning male beauty. His clothes were made of a shimmering azure blue, the color matching with his piercing blue eyes. His hair was of a rich and shiny deep black, and his movements were of a natural grace Richard had seen only once so far, because Blondel moved in a similar way.

The unknown Omega called regular and very handsome features his own, and Richard found himself incapable of averting his eyes from him. His blood seemed to rush faster through his veins, and the powerful Alpha felt a desire burning deep in his body he had never felt for any other Omega except his shining golden minstrel before.

The dark-haired dancer pirouetted to Blondel's music, his blue eyes holding Richard's gaze, and the Alpha king balled his fists to keep himself from reaching out and touching the beautiful Omega. His sweet and so tempting scent wafted through the air and filled Richard's senses, and his heart beat faster with his desire.

“He is beautiful, isn't he?” Saladin's voice sounding close to his ear made Richard flinch, and he swallowed and tore his gaze away from the dancer swaying his body right in front of him with effort.

“Yes, he is,” he said, glad that his words didn't betray his feelings.

Saladin smiled, obviously looking right through him. “He belongs to my seraglio since he was a young boy, and he is still untouched. His mother begged me to give him a new home and protect him before she died, and I promised her to do that. His father was a crusader, the enemy but a brave and strong fighter, someone I could respect. As far as I know, Robert was his only son, I heard rumors that his father died without a heir.”

Richard hadn't been aware that he had balled his hands to tight fists until his nails dug painfully into his palms. Now he knew of whom the young Omega had reminded him right at first sight, but he had to ask this question nevertheless.

“His father was a crusader? Do you know his name?” The English sovereign didn't care that his voice sounded hoarse and strangled, and he didn't care that the sultan chuckled very pleased, all he cared about was that he needed to know who Robert's father was.

“Of course I know his name, Richard the Lionheart. Robert's father was Christoff, Earl of Lindelborn, and it is time for his son to finally learn more about his true and noble origin.”

Richard blinked and stared at the older Alpha, his thoughts spinning in his mind. Christoff, Earl of Lindelborn, had been the only other Alpha Richard had ever respected before he had met Saladin, but he hadn't known that the older crusader had had a son in the Holy Land.

A son that was one of the most beautiful and tempting Omegas Richard had ever met, an Omega who belonged to Saladin's seraglio.

An Omega Richard desired for himself - and this even though he loved his wonderful minstrel Blondel with every fiber of his being.

Richard gazed back at the dark-haired dancer, and his throat went dry when he saw the look in Robert's deep blue eyes, because he could see clearly that the beautiful young Omega desired him as well.


	2. Saladin's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard learns more about Robert's origin, and Saladin surprises him with a very special offer. But what will Blondel say to Richard desiring another Omega than him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear pinkquill22, I am so pleased and happy that you like my gift for you so much, I have so much fun writing it!! I hope you will like the second chapter just as much. :-))
> 
> My dear readers, I'm excited that the first chapter has gotten much more attention than I had expected it to get, I hope that you will like this chapter as well. I would love to hear your opinion! <33

Richard couldn't have taken his eyes off the beautiful Omega dancing so close to him even if his life had depended on it. He was vaguely aware of Saladin watching him closely without even trying to hide the smug expression that flitted across his sharp features, and he could sense the curious and astonished glances Saladin's general and sons shot at him. They murmured with each other, but Richard's senses were focused on the young dancer only, and nothing else seemed to be important any longer.

Wilfried and Heinrich stared at him in surprise as well, obviously not sure what to make out of their king's strange behavior, but they didn't say anything, only frowned with understandable astonishment. Richard had never shown any interest in any other Omega than Blondel – although he could have had every Omega he wanted to have – and that he reacted to this admittedly very beautiful but strange and unknown Omega the way he did clearly confused his companions.

The tall Alpha didn't really care about what Saladin's men and his friends might think about his reaction, but he did care about what Blondel might think about his demeanor, and he finally tore his gaze away from the young man with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen to look at his faithful minstrel instead.

Blondel was looking at Robert too while he sang his serenade with slightly narrowed eyes, but Richard couldn't find any jealousy, anger or hate in his intense stare, only something that reminded Richard of the desire he felt for the young Omega himself.

His beloved bard seemed to be as fascinated by Robert as Richard was, and a hot wave of love and gratitude washed over the tall English monarch. The blond minstrel turned his head when he sensed Richard's glance upon him, and he smiled briefly at him before focusing back on the beautiful being whirling around his stool on bare feet.

Elegant bare feet. Richard almost wished to find at least one flaw that would diminish Robert's astonishing male beauty, but he couldn't find any, and his Alpha instincts rose to the surface with a vengeance.

The Alpha king hadn't experienced such a rush of hormones in a rather long time, the exhaustion of the long journey, the heat, the deprivations and the war forcing him to keep his self-control at all costs. Therefore, Richard had locked his feelings and his needs deep inside his heart and his mind for the sake of his mission, not daring to do more than taking care of his sweet minstrel when Blondel's needs demanded it.

The powerful Alpha realized that he had apparently suppressed his own needs for far too long because he couldn't fight against his overwhelming desire now – nor did he actually want to fight against it - his eyes following every movement of the dark-haired Omega, who kept his blue eyes fixed on him while he swayed and moved to Blondel's almost magical music.

“Your Omega must be the son of Christoff of Lindelborn, he has inherited the good looks of his father,” Richard finally found his tongue again, hoping that asking Saladin about Robert's origin and his unknown mother would distract him from his inappropriate desire.

Saladin smiled. The sultan looked at Richard instead of his Omega, and the king forced himself to return his slightly mocking gaze. “I thought that you would recognize him, I was told that you knew his father. The deceased Earl of Lindelborn was a friend of Duke Heinrich the Lion, wasn't he?”

Richard pursed his lips and looked to the five dancers again, the four dressed in shimmering gold appearing like pale ghosts compared to the beautiful young man who reminded the astonished watcher of a glowing and shining blue flame. “Yes, he was. Christoff was one of the few honorable lords I've met during my childhood and adolescence. He accompanied Heinrich to England when the duke was exiled, and he was an Alpha who impressed me at first sight. He was my role model and I promised myself that I would become an Alpha like he was, honorable, responsible and caring for those who needed a strong protector,” the Alpha king mused, and the older warrior nodded thoughtfully.

“Fate has been kind to those living under your reign then, because you are for sure of the same nobleness as Christoff of Lindelborn surely was, my royal friend. Our paths never crossed, but he must have been an extraordinary man, warrior and Alpha, because his son is for sure the most extraordinary Omega imaginable – except for your beautiful minstrel, King Richard.” Saladin chuckled dryly when he caught Richard's annoyed glare. “I am sure that your Blondel is as strong and remarkable as my Robert is, but the truth is that Robert oftentimes behaves more like an Alpha than an Omega. He is defiant and stubborn and he knows how to put impudent Alphas in their places with only one look.”

Richard had no doubts that the fascinating Omega was everything Saladin gave him credit for, and it made the young dancer even more desirable. The impressive English ruler had never appreciated servile and fearful behavior, quite the opposite. He loathed all these minions and opportunists who tried to lick his boots and use him to their advantage, and he appreciated braveness and honesty even when it came along with stubbornness and defiance.

“I see,” he only remarked, not wanting to reveal his true feelings to the clever sultan before he knew what the other Alpha was up to. “If you never met the Earl of Lindelborn, how comes that his son became your Omega?”

Saladin's smile turned melancholy. “I don't know how much you know about the earl's past before you met him in England, but he was in Egypt when I conquered it. He became injured and a young woman of noble origin found him in the streets of Cairo – more dead than alive. She was a kindhearted and caring young Omega, and she took him home with her and begged her father to let her try and save the crusader's life. You can probably guess what happened:

The young earl fell in love with the beautiful angel who had saved his life, and they found a priest who was willing to marry them. But her father, a strict and narrow-minded Beta, became furious when he found out about the forbidden marriage, and he locked his daughter in her rooms with heavy guards and tried to kill her husband. The earl could manage to escape, defeating five assassins his father-in-law had hired to kill him, and he promised his wife to come back to her before he fled from the palace he had considered his home until that fateful night. He had to leave Egypt because of the political situation and him being alone and without help though, and his young wife was married to one of her father's friends against her will, an old and cruel Alpha who treated her badly. When it was clear that she was pregnant with the child of the hated crusader, her husband threw her out of his house, probably hoping that she would die in the dusty and hostile streets of Cairo.  
She lived a miserable life for years, selling the baskets she wove until her fingers were bleeding to feed her little son, and this was how I found her when I visited the market. Someone had stolen her baskets and injured her when she had run after them. Robert was kneeling beside her, protecting the body of his unconscious mother from the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carts regardless of his own safety. I took both of them with me, and Zahra told me her sad story before she died because her injuries were to severe to save her. My healers did their best, but her heart had been broken when her father had separated her from her beloved husband, and she had only survived for so long because of Robert.  
She gave me the documents she had smuggled with her when her second husband had thrown her out of his house with nothing than only the clothes she wore. The documents are the proof that the Earl of Lindelborn had married her and that their son he didn't even know about is his rightful heir. Robert has lived in my seraglio ever since his mother died, and he became very dear to me. He is everything an Alpha could wish for, not only beautiful but also strong and intelligent, warmhearted and with a strong sense of justice. He protects the other Omegas from the wrath of my Beta guards, taking the blame when they have done something stupid, and he never fears my wrath but stands his ground and holds my gaze like no other Omega has ever dared to do.”

The sultan went silent, and Richard looked at him again. Blondel had finished his serenade and started with another song, a cheerful and brisk melody that filled the tent with its vibrations and made the five dancers whirl around their axis and jump in the air as if they were weightless. Robert moved that fast that Richard could hardly follow his motions with his eyes, and his dance was as flawless as his entire appearance.

“I knew that Christoff of Lindelborn had been in Egypt, but I didn't know that he had had a wife there. There was an aura of melancholy surrounding him that always struck me when I was around him, and I thought that it must be because he had lost someone close to him. He wanted to go back to Egypt and tried to do so three times, but his duties as an ally of the duke left him no other choice than to delay his departure two times, and when he was finally about to leave England to sail over the Mediterranean Sea, he came down with a bad fever he never fully recovered from until he died.”

The brown-haired warrior gazed at Saladin, but the sultan was watching Robert dance with sad eyes, his slumped shoulders giving his exhaustion away for the first time since Richard had started to negotiate with him. “I always thought that something had kept the earl from coming back to his wife. From what I heard about this remarkable Alpha, Christoff of Lindelborn would never have left his wife alone without trying to go back to her. Their love was a love you'll find only once in a life time.” Saladin grazed him with a quick sidelong glance that could only be called cunning. “Just like the love that binds you to your beautiful minstrel,” the older Alpha added after a short moment of silence, and Richard tensed up.

“Just tell me what you want from me, Sultan Saladin,” the tall Alpha king snarled running out of patience at last. He was tired of playing games and hiding behind courtesies that weren't meant serious, and he craved for leaving this hot and dusty, inhospitable land and go back to the green hills of his own country together with his beloved Omega.

The sultan sighed and averted his eyes from Richard's face to watch his Omega dancing again. Robert focused his attention on the blond bard now, their eyes locked in some kind of inaudible conversation. Blondel's expression was unreadable as he returned the piercing gaze of the deep blue eyes, even for Richard who normally could read his Omega without any problems. The English ruler noticed the small signs of discomfort Saladin sent out, and he had a hard time hiding his impatience.

Saladin caught his angry glare when he didn't answer to Richard's request in time, but he didn't look impressed, only smiled regretfully. “I am sick as you've probably noticed, my royal friend, and I don't know for how much longer I will be able to protect Robert and keep him safe. He might be one of the strongest Omegas you and I will ever meet, capable of defending himself against unwanted attention, but he is still an Omega with the needs of an Omega, and he needs an equally strong Alpha to take care of him because this is simply how it is meant to be: a strong and caring Alpha taking such an amazing and wonderful Omega like Robert actually is under their wing to protect him and love him. I had hoped that you would be this special Alpha, but after having seen your minstrel, I must admit that my hopes have most likely been in vain, which is really too bad.”

Richard frowned, taken aback by Saladin's unexpected offer. “Are you really asking me to take your Omega with me when I return to my own country? How could you possibly want any other Alpha come close to Robert, let alone touch him? I have never heard of such a behavior beforehand!” he growled, not sure whether Saladin was trying to play tricks on him and deceive him, or if he was actually serious about his unusual wish.

“You are for certain not just 'any other Alpha', King Richard. Trust me that I _am_ feeling uncomfortable by the mere thought of anybody else than me coming close to Robert and touching him. I care deeply about him, and my Alpha instincts scream 'no' at the prospect of sending him away. But I am realistic enough to know what will happen to him after my death. The sad truth is that you are the only other Alpha I trust enough to take care of my Omega and treat him the way he needs and deserves it.”

Saladin looked Richard straight in the eyes now, and his expression left no doubts that he was deadly serious and not trying to play some strange political games. Richard trying to take Saladin's Omega against his will would have led to another war, and as desirable and irresistible as Robert of Lindelborn might be, but Richard wouldn't start another war because of him.

Blondel had stopped his singing and the beautiful Omega slowly came to a halt, the sudden silence hanging over them like thick and heavy storm-clouds.

“Will you respect the wish of a dying man and take Robert of Lindelborn with you when you're leaving Palestine, helping him to gain his father's heritage as his rightful heir? Will you do me this last favor because of our negotiations and respect for one another? Or will you decline my offer and leave my beautiful Omega – who you desire as I couldn't help but notice – alone among Alphas who won't care about his well-being like I always did? Would you really do that, Alpha King? Leave my sweet lamb alone among all these wolves only waiting for my death to finally get their hands on him? Or will you be the man and Alpha I thought you to be and become Robert's strong and caring Alpha, Richard the Lionheart?”

The sultan tilted his head to the side, watching him attentively, and all Richard could do was staring back at him, being at loss for words for the first time in his life.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The tension lying in the air was almost tangible, the atmosphere thick with pheromones and suppressed desires. Blondel had always been sensitive to these kind of things, and he had sensed the change the minute the unknown Omega with the shiny black hair and the deep blue eyes had entered Saladin's tent.

Blondel had never had any reason to doubt Richard's deep love for him, and he watched the reaction of his Alpha to the other Omega more with curious interest than with real concern. His king couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful being dancing in the middle between the four other Omegas, who faded to pale shadows in the overwhelming presence of their principal.

The blond bard noticed with the same curiosity that he could hardly avert his eyes from the other Omega himself, something that had never happened to him before. Blondel had never felt as close to any other being as he felt to his king, his savior and center of his life, but he felt drawn in to the other Omega right from first sight on; just as if there was an invisible bond between them, a strange connection Blondel hadn't known that he had missed it until the dark-haired had entered the tent with elegant steps.

Blondel didn't even play the harp and sing for Saladin and Richard alone any longer, the wistful tunes he coaxed out of his harp wafting through the still hot and dry air of the early night to caress the wild and magical being that seemed to come from another world.

Blondel's smooth voice only sounded for his Omega mate now, the words his mouth formed as he sang for the young dancer caressing the swaying and whirling figure like tender fingers and lips.

The young man looked like the king of the elves Blondel had always believed in, those mysterious and magical creatures that lived under the green hills and mountains of his beloved homeland, the land Blondel missed so badly. The dark-haired Omega simply must be an elf or something like that, his floating dance carrying the rapturous watchers to the place where the king of the elves had hidden himself from the real and often so cruel world until Blondel's singing had finally lured him out of his shelter.

Blondel's eyes followed every move and step the other Omega made as he danced around the stool where he sat, and the ache in his chest and deep in his belly he suddenly felt could only be the ache of desire, because it was sweet and welcomed and similar to what he felt when his Alpha was near him.

The young minstrel didn't know how it could be possible that he desired another Omega, but he accepted it with humble gratitude because his beloved king desired this beautiful Omega as well.

Blondel had had to defend his territory against other Omegas countless times over the past years, and he had done that without hesitation and put them in their places with great skills. Blondel wasn't the man to let others hit on his Alpha, and he had made sure that every Omega belonging to his king's court knew that Blondel was Richard's chosen Omega, even though Richard had never shown any sign that he wanted another Omega than him until this moment.

The blond bard couldn't even tell why it was different with this Omega, why he didn't feel the need to snarl and growl at him - or to even attack him. It couldn't be only his stunning beauty or his dance, and it must have something to do with this invisible but strong connection Blondel felt whenever he looked at him.

Blondel wanted Richard to take this special Omega, he wanted to watch his king kissing and caressing him until he would moan and tremble with desire, and he wanted to touch and kiss the unknown dancer too. He wanted to taste him and pleasure his beloved king together with him, and Blondel suppressed a needy moan only with effort when he felt his thighs becoming wet with arousal, his voice almost cracking at the end of his song.

The blond Omega went silent and his dark-haired counterpart stopped in front of him, his chest heaving with his breathing. Blondel could smell his sweet scent, different from his own but strong and so tempting.

Both Omegas looked at Richard and Saladin now, and Blondel gasped for air when he heard the sultan's next words, words that promised Blondel that his secret wish and wistful dream would come true sooner than he had hoped it would:

“Will you be the man and Alpha I thought you to be and become Robert's strong and caring Alpha, Richard the Lionheart?”


	3. Richard's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin is still waiting for Richard's answer, and so is Robert. Will the English king agree to Saladin's request without asking Robert what he actually wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear pinkquill22, here is the chapter I promised you, I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it. I hope that you will like this chapter as much as the first two ones, I am working on getting them to a place where the three of them will finally be undisturbed... :-)

The last tune of the bard's song wafted through the hot and dry air in the sultan's tent, and Robert slowly came to a halt, trying to control his breathing. Not the dance itself had made him get out of breath that much, but the overwhelming presence of the strongest Alpha Robert had ever met except for Sultan Saladin.

Robert had actually thought that no other Alpha could ever be able to hold a candle to Saladin, but the sultan suffered from a disease that weakened him more and more, and King Richard of England radiated even more power and strength than Saladin had ever done in his best years – something that confused and bothered the dark-haired Omega more than he wanted to admit.

To go on even better, Robert didn't feel affected by the English monarch's presence only – which was understandable considering that he was a young Omega and Richard the Lionheart an Alpha – but also by the blond minstrel's presence, who was an Omega like Robert himself and should only arouse jealousy and the feeling of rivalry in him instead of desire and arousal.

Robert had felt the other Omega's eyes upon him during his dance almost the entire time, but the blond's expression didn't show anger or possessiveness towards the royal Alpha who was definitely his mate – even without a bite mark – only curiosity and fascination. The bard didn't even try to hide his desire for Robert, and the way he sniffed the air with a quiet but pleased snarl to take in Robert's scent left no doubts that he knew about Robert's desire for his king.

Yet there was no jealousy in his eyes, only a vague challenge Robert was tempted to accept.

The dark-haired son of a German crusader would never have thought that this could happen to him, but he had also never met any other Omega like the blond singer actually was. The Omegas living in Sultan Saladin's seraglio were all obsequious down to their bones, throwing themselves onto their knees and into the dust before each and every Alpha crossing their way, no matter how unworthy and ridiculous they might be or behave.

Robert found such servility disgusting and humiliating, and he had never hesitated to snarl all of those impudent and arrogant Alphas in their faces when they tried to subdue him just because they thought themselves better and worthier than Omegas or Betas. He protected the Omegas living in Saladin's harem as best as he could, but he normally kept his distance to them because he was too different from them, too defiant, independent and self-confident for them to feel comfortable when he was around. Robert had always felt like an outsider among them, and he had been glad that Saladin had never expected him to behave like the other Omegas of his harem but appreciated his self-confidence and his defiance.

To his luck, Saladin had preferred to keep him close to himself after an incident that had happened between Robert and one of Saladin's sons a couple of years ago. It had been shortly before Robert's first heat, and the young prince had tried to take advantage of Robert's seemingly weak and defenseless state to force himself upon him.

The prince's attempts had earned him a black eye and a broken wrist, and Saladin's son had run to his father straight away, expecting him to beat the unruly Omega until he would be a bloody mess. Instead, Saladin had taught his own flesh and blood a lesson about trying to take another Alpha's Omega without permission the younger Alpha had never forgotten and seen to Robert moving to his own rooms afterwards, praising him for having defended himself that well.

In the following years, Saladin had personally taught Robert how to fight in close combat and with the sword and the saber, and when he had thought Robert to be old enough to know the truth, he had informed him about his real origin and his father Robert had forgotten about after all those long years since his childhood.

Robert had never experienced anything else than kindness and understanding from Saladin's hand, and the young Omega loved him deeply. The sultan had been more a father to him than behaved like an Alpha, and he had refused to take him when Robert had gone into heat for the first time, telling him that this would be the right of the Alpha who would take him as his real mate one day.

Robert still remembered how Saladin had helped him through his heat, sitting beside him and cooling his burning skin with cool and wet towels and holding him in his arms when Robert thought that he would go insane and lose his mind. He had held Robert's hand and never complained when his desperate Omega had dug his nails into his palm, he had made Robert drink and eat, and he had been there and calmed him with his mere presence when Robert had needed to release the unbearable tension in his body, deeply ashamed of his Omega nature and his inability of suppressing his instincts and his desires.

After this first painful experience, Robert had dreaded his next heat, and Saladin had realized that he couldn't bear watching his beloved Omega suffer like this. He had asked one of his physicians for help, and the kind and friendly Beta had given Saladin some herbals he could brew and which would take the edge off Robert's heat without suppressing it fully. The next five times had been better to endure, and the herbals also helped with prolonging the time between the heats, something Robert and Saladin had been grateful for.

The young Omega could only guess how hard it must have been for Saladin to resist him, and the sultan's refusal had hurt him even though Saladin had explained his reasons to him, telling Robert that he belonged to another land and another culture, and that he needed and deserved a mate who would help him regain his inheritance that was rightfully his.

Back then, Robert hadn't wanted to believe that this would ever happen, and he had told Saladin that he would never want to leave him, but in this moment, as he now looked at the English monarch and waited for his decision as much as Saladin and the blond Omega sitting on his stool next to him did, shooting Robert another appraising glance, Robert finally understood, and he also felt deep gratitude for Saladin's behavior for the first time since he had become mature.

Richard slowly turned his head and looked at Robert again after having focused on the older Alpha only for the past few minutes, his unreadable gaze traveling over the dark-haired Omega who instinctively raised his chin defiantly as he looked back at the king.

The impressive Alpha-ruler and the young Omega - who had lived most of his life in the harem of another and equally powerful Alpha - measured each other silently, and Robert was sure that only Saladin, Richard's blond minstrel and he himself noticed the hidden smile that curled ever so slightly around the English king's sensitive lips.

“I've heard your wish, Saladin, and I of course take it seriously. I can see how much you care about this special Omega, and I also understand the reason behind it. But you will understand that I can't make this decision without knowing what your beautiful Omega actually wants, because I will never take any Omega against their explicit wish to become mine.”

Richard's words hung in the air, and Robert couldn't suppress the small gasp fleeing his lips, because he hadn't expected this. Not that he had thought that Richard would force himself upon an unwilling Omega – nor that the king would ever come in the need of having to do so, because Robert couldn't imagine any Omega being unwilling to share the bed of this remarkable and strong Alpha, Robert himself included – but he hadn't expected that the English king would bring up the topic of Robert's own willingness in front of the Saladin's other guests.

The murmur Richard's word aroused proved to him that he wasn't the only one surprised about this turnout, Saladin's sons and his generals whispering with each other while Richard's men frowned. A quick sidelong glance to the blond Omega told him that Richard's Omega didn't look surprised at all, another proof of the strong bond between the king and the minstrel Robert had sensed right from the beginning. These two strong beings belonged together, and Robert found himself craving to share their bond and become Richard the Lionheart's other Omega.

“You're really refusing my father's offer, King Richard?” Saladin's oldest son snarled after a couple of seconds of stunned silence, the poor translator ducking his head as he translated the offending words.

The English sovereign didn't even bother to turn his head, he kept his eyes fixed on Robert as if he was the only being important to him. The son of the Earl of Lindelborn was certain that Richard didn't need to look at his minstrel to know that his Omega approved his decision to not accept Saladin's offer without knowing Robert's opinion in this matter.

“I didn't refuse your father's offer, Al-Afdal, son of Saladin. I merely told him that I can't agree to his understandable wish without learning about Robert of Lindelborn's own wishes beforehand.”

“He's just a weak and stupid Omega, the son of an unimportant crusader who betrayed his wife and left her alone with his little son! He doesn't have any say in this matter!” Al-Afdal growled with annoyance.

Robert carefully kept his features calm and impassive, he didn't want to give Saladin's son any reason to start a fight with his father's important guest. Al-Afdal had been the son who had tried to take Robert against his will, but he was still Saladin's son, and Robert wouldn't put the man who had treated him like a beloved son as well to shame in front of the English king and his sons and generals.

Richard bared his teeth to a dangerous smile. “An Omega Robert of Lindelborn is for sure. Weak? Stupid? Certainly not. I knew his father, and you'd better never say anything like that about Christoff of Lindelborn again, son of Saladin. No one could ever take a son of this remarkable man for weak and stupid - regardless him being an Alpha, Beta or Omega,” the king said with barely hidden mockery. He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips, weighing carefully his next words on his tongue.

“You heard what your Alpha said to me, Robert of Lindelborn. He wants me to take you as my Omega and make sure that you will get what is rightfully yours – the inheritance of your father, the brave crusader Christoff of Lindelborn. I knew your father and I can assure you that he did try to get back to his wife – your mother. He never took any other Omega after his return from Egypt, and he never broke his marriage vows. Fate unfortunately decided that they had to stay apart for the rest of their lives, and it is not upon us to judge them and their deep love for one another. He didn't know that he had a son, if he had known, he would have tried to come to you no matter the cost.”

Robert swallowed, his eyes glowing in his pale face. “Thank you for your kind words, your majesty. My Alpha Sultan Saladin was like the father I've never had, and my dear mother always only spoke highly of her missing husband, but hearing those words from you who knew my father better than anyone here in this tent assures me that I don't need to be ashamed of my name,” he said, grateful that his voice sounded firm and didn't tremble.

Richard nodded thoughtfully. “Really well spoken, Robert of Lindelborn. About your Alpha's request: I already have an Omega like you have most likely realized by now, my minstrel Blondel is very dear to me, and I won't abandon him for any other Omega, no matter how strong, remarkable and desirable he or she might be. You are remarkable and strong, and I won't even try to deny that you are also desirable, but if you'll agree to become my Omega as well, then you'll have to accept that you will never be my only Omega. You will be equal to Blondel, because I wouldn't humiliate you like that – nor would you ever allow me to do that,” the tall Alpha stated with a dry chuckle, “but you won't come first and before him either. So please tell me, Robert of Lindelborn, are you willing to accept my conditions and become my Omega under these circumstances? Are you willing to share me with my beloved Blondel?”

Robert could sense the eyes of everyone on his face, but he ignored them, focusing his attention on Richard after one brief glance at Saladin, the Alpha who had saved him and treated him like a beloved son for so long. The sultan's dark eyes shone with both, love and concern, his hope that Robert would agree to becoming Richard's other Omega clear to see for Robert who knew him better than most of his children.

“What about Blondel, King Richard? You didn't ask him whether or not he will be fine with this arrangement.” Robert knew that he was buying himself time, but he couldn't help it. His body trembled with suppressed desire, Robert could already feel the fire of his next heat starting to burn in his veins. His last heat had been months ago, and the English monarch and his minstrel had most likely triggered his instincts in a way that his Omega nature finally took control again.

Richard didn't bat an eye. “I didn't ask him because it wasn't necessary, Robert. I already know his answer. Plus, you know his answer too, so don't let your Alpha wait any longer and tell him whether or not you will ease his mind and become my Omega.”

A loud gasp came from several throats, but no one dared to speak up, and Robert only cared about Saladin, Richard and - Blondel – which didn't even surprise him any longer.

The dark-haired Omega straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin up again. “I will accept your offer and become your Omega, Richard of England. I've never had the wish to leave my Alpha because I love him deeply, but my love for him doesn't allow me to put this burden on his shoulders and let him worry about me and my well-being any longer. He needs his strength for other, more important things.”

Robert knew that he should bend his head before his new Alpha, who was not only a king everyone had to bend their heads before except for other rulers, but also a brave warrior who was hard to defeat, something Robert showed him more respect for than for Richard being royal. But he simply couldn't do that in this moment, and Richard smiled knowingly just as if he could read Robert's thoughts.

“You made the right decision, Robert of Lindelborn. Putting the needs of the one you love before your own ones is a sign of true love. Knowing that you will have a strong Alpha taking care of you will ease your Alpha's mind a lot,” the king praised him, and Robert frowned a little bit.

“You're still calling Sultan Saladin my Alpha after my agreement to become yours, your majesty?” he asked, not sure what to make out of Richard's behavior.

The English monarch finally averted his eyes from him to look at Saladin instead. “Of course, Robert. He will always be your Alpha, and I would never disgrace him by not acknowledging this important truth. If you are willing and able to accept me having another Omega next to you, then I will not put both of you to shame by denying you the love you will always feel for your first Alpha.”

It was Saladin who honored Richard with a brief but visible bow of his head. “So I was not mistaken to ask you to take my Omega under your care, Richard the Lionheart. You proved once more that you are a man of great honor, and I am hopeful that you will finally give me the answer I long for.”

“No, you were not mistaken, Sultan Saladin. I will gladly take Robert of Lindelborn as my Omega, and you have my word that I will treat him with the same care and respect you have always treated him with. I also promise you that I will strive to win his trust and his love one day, both do not come easily and have to be rightfully earned, and I will not rest until Robert has learned to trust and love me. I will also fight for his rights as Christoff of Lindelborn's son and make sure that he will get his heritage one day.”

Richard's men inhaled audibly because their king's words were truly exceptional, but Robert's heart suddenly fluttered in his chest like a trapped bird clapping its wings, and the dark-haired Omega was torn between his excitement and his fear and confusion as he realized what the king's words implied.

His new Alpha would take him with him when he left Palestine, the only home Robert had really known so far, and Robert would have to leave everything he knew and loved behind to live in a country he didn't know. Even more, Richard had promised to fight for his heritage and even though Saladin had seen to Robert being well educated, but Robert hadn't been raised as the son of an earl, he had lived in Saladin's seraglio and didn't know much about how a Christian nobleman was expected to behave.

According to King Richard's words, Robert would be the Earl of Lindelborn one day, and the young Omega wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to fulfill this role.


End file.
